


Catch You

by Xparrot



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e12 Divided We Fall, Multi, OT3, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to "Divided We Fall" (the 4th season finale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You

Flash rarely slept more than two hours at a time, and usually rolled off his bed at least once. Sometimes he remembered to put pillows on the floor.

After Brainiac, they took Wally home to his Central City apartment and put him to bed. He was slowing down, but his breathing was still a staccato stutter and his pulse a vibration, too fast to count individual beats.

They didn't put any pillows on the floor. Shayera sat on one side of the bed and John sat on the other, holding his hands as he slept, making sure he didn't fall.


End file.
